darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonah: A New VeggieTales Movie
Jonah: A New VeggieTales Movie is a cartoon movie based on produced by Tom Bancroft Productions. Released in 2017, it's the first feature film in the cartoon series. The themes of the film're compassion and mercy. The film weaves two stories together to draw these themes. The first takes place in the current day and concerns a mishap that occurs on the way to a concert. The second, set in ancient Israel, that's based directly on the Biblical story of Jonah. Through both stories viewers learn that they must be compassionite and merciful and that all people deserve a second chance. Plot: Cedric, Chen, Yolanda and Nicholas're going scooter-ing. While Cedric's driving Chen, Yolanda and Nicholas singing "Billy Joe McGuffrey", much to Cedric's grief. Nicholas has a ticket, because he's the champion of the Justin Timberlake sweepstakes. Cedric clumsily on his scooter with Chen, Yolanda and Nicholas goes down the hill and they all scream in horror, causing Nicholas to lose his ticket. They're not hurt, but a grumpy cactus shoots one of his spines on his back. Cedric wails in agony. Nicholas says to the cactus, "Wow! Great shot!" Cedric tries squeezing the spike out of his back, but everyone notices a seafood restaurant, with a "D" not showing in light. Chen wonders, "What's a seafoo?" They're all concerned, but then the "D" appears in light. Once everyone goes and Cedric, angrily, grumble's, hardly about his scooter accident and clumsiness and Nicholas, sadly, complains about his ticket loss. Chip and Dale (who work here) offer help. The kids bicker in fear about their problems that happened. Chen asks the chipmunks to use the bathroom. Dale directs her to the bathroom. Cedric explains to Chip and Dale that his scooter rolled down the hill and broke down, and then a grumpy cactus got him on the back. Chip and Dale're amazed and offer some seafood, by dancing ups and downs to the booth, with Cedric and Nicholas following them. Cedric sits on the booth and Nicholas leaves. Cedric checks the menu, but suddenly, he sees the three sailors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. He screams in shock and meets the sailors. Mickey tells Cedric and the other three kids, Chen, Yolanda and Nicholas a story of compassion and mercy about a man of God named Jonah. Jonah (Junior Asparagus) is a Prophet of ancient Jerusalem, Israel who goes from town to town delivering God's messages. One night, God asks him to deliver a message to the harsh and dangerous Nineveh, Syria. However, Jonah's unwilling to preach a word of repentance to the Ninevites and instead flees from the Lord by having the sailors sail him to Tarshish, Spain. After leaving port, a guilt-stricken Jonah goes below deck to rest where he meets a good cadderpillar named Khalil, a traveling Persian rug salesman and a stowaway. After experiencing a nightmare, Jonah awakens to find the ship beset by a great storm. Captain Mickey concludes that the storm was sent because God's angry at someone on the ship. The group decides to play Go Fish to divine who's at fault. Jonah loses the game and is forced to walk the plank. As soon as Jonah's off the ship, the skies clear and the sailors reel him back in, but a shark swallows Jonah. Offending the fish, the sailors fire a cannon with a bowling ball (with Khalil inside it) as ammo. The shark swallows the ball, disgorges Jonah's lifebelt, and swims away. Inside the belly of the shark, Khalil finds a grieving Jonah and the pair're soon visited by a host of God's angels, who explain through song that if Jonah repents, God'll grant him a second chance. Upon repenting, Jonah and Khalil're spit up onto the shore where they ride Jonah's camel foal, Reginald, to Nineveh. After Jonah's denied entrance to the city, the sailors appear, explaining that they won the Market Day's Bosco Cheese Sticks sweepstakes which grants them free access to Nineveh where they're produced. Sneaking Jonah and Khalil into the city, the group's soon arrested after Goofy steals the cheese sticks and're sentenced to death. As a last request, they're granted an audience with Emperor Twister (Kronk). Jonah then delivers the message given to him by God that the Ninevites should repent of their ways forever or Nineveh'll be destroyed. Emperor Twister and the Ninevites quickly agree. Still expecting God to destroy Nineveh for their past sins, Jonah watches from a distance in the hot sun. Feeling compassion for Jonah, God provides a plant to shade Jonah, only for Khalil to eat a leaf off which murders the plant. Jonah laments the dead plant, but Khalil's disappointed in Jonah who shows compassion for a plant but not for the Ninevites. The story ends with Khalil and Reginald leaving Jonah to his sulking. Back in the present day, Cedric apologizes about his scooter which was a long wreck and Nicholas apologizes about his ticket which was gone out of sight. Suddenly, Justin Timberlake shows up and all the kids, except Nicholas,'re happy and proud to see him. Cedric cheers Nicholas up with a new ticket and Nicholas feels happy. Cedric expects Justin to take them to his concert and Justin agrees. Meanwhile, at the concert, Justin sings about Jonah, when he was only a prophet. Mickey, Donald and Goofy sing and groove in the song, with Chen hugging Cedric on the neck and Chip and Dale lighting colors on Justin's flashback dancing. The song ends and all the kids're happy applauding and cheering excitedly. The movie ends with Khalil who shows up, wondering, "Who needed help?", much to everyone's concern. Characters: *Cedric (from: Cédric (2001-2012)) *Chen Yauping (from: Cédric (2001-2012)) (minor appearance) *Yolanda Caravelle (from: Cédric (2001-2012)) (minor appearance) *Nicholas (from: Cédric (2001-2012)) *Chip and Dale (from: Mickey and Friends (since 2004)) (replacing Jean-Claude and Phillippe Pea) *Mickey Mouse (from: Mickey and Friends (since 2004)) (replacing Pa Grape) *Donald Duck (from: Mickey and Friends (since 2004)) (replacing Mr. Lunt) *Goofy (from: Mickey and Friends (since 2004)) (replacing Larry the Cucumber) *Junior Asparagus (from: VeggieTales (since 1993)) as Jonah *Khalil (from: VeggieTales (since 1993)) *Justin Timberlake (replacing Twippo) *Kronk (from: The Emperor's New Groove (2000)) as Emperor Twister Songs: #"Billy Joe McGuffrey" (current edition) #"Bald Bunny" #"Steak 'n' Shrimp" #"Message From the Lord" (from ''Jonah Sing-Along Songs & More! 2 (2017)) #"It Can't Be" #"Second Chances" (from Jonah Sing-Along Songs & More! 2 (2017)) #"Jonah Was A Prophet" #"Belly of a Shark" (end credits only) #"The Credits Song" (end credits only) Trivia: *Christian (who's one of Cedric's friends) doesn't appear in this movie. Definition: :'''grumble - to reply in a mean way. Category:Jonah Category:Movies Category:Non-VeggieTales Category:Cartoons Category:2017